Summary The proposed study will modify and test an intervention to train low-income caregivers to supervise their young children (ages 3-4 years) more effectively. The study will include 4 steps. In step 1, we will use preliminary data from previously conducted focus groups with Head Start caregivers and home visitors to make modifications to the intervention. In step 2, we will conduct a second round of focus groups with Head Start caregivers and home visitors to determine if additional modifications need to be made to the intervention. We will also make additional modifications to the intervention if needed. In step 3, we will pilot test the modified intervention with 4 Head Start clients and will make final modifications to the intervention. Finally, in step 4, we will test the effects of the modified intervention on caregivers' supervision and children's injury frequency among low-income families. We will recruit participants from families receiving home visiting services from Head Start. We will use a randomized controlled trial methodology to examine the efficacy of the intervention to increase caregiver supervision and reduce and child injuries. Self-report and observational data on supervision will be collected at pretest, post-test and at a 1-month follow-up. Data on child injuries will be collected for 2 weeks at pre-test, during the 5 week intervention, and during a 4-week follow-up via brief weekly telephone interviews with caregivers.